An electronic signature service is an online service that allows users to send electronic copies of contracts and other documents to one or more signatories. The electronic signature service may also allow individuals to access electronic copies of documents and to electronically sign the documents. For example, a user of an electronic signature service may upload a contract to the electronic signature service and specify individuals who must sign the contract. The electronic signature service may send a copy of the contract to the specified individuals, e.g., by email or other electronic means, or send an electronic notification to the specified individuals that the contract can be accessed and electronically signed via a website.
When routing electronic documents to an organization for signature, existing electronic signature solutions may not account for the organizational structure or policies of an organization that govern which individuals in the organization have authority to execute the routed documents. For example, certain individuals in a corporation have authority to sign or otherwise execute different documents on behalf of the organization by virtue of the individuals' positions in the corporation's organizational structure as well as one or more corporate policies specifying the signature authorities associated with those positions. For instance, a corporate policy may specify that a contract with a particular corporation becomes effective upon being signed by a plurality of board members for the corporation. However, an individual providing a contract or other document to the corporation may be unaware of the identities of the board members, and would therefore be required to research the corporation in order to specify the names of appropriate signatories in the electronic signature service. Moreover, different groups of signatories for executing a contract may be available. For instance, a corporate policy may specify that contracts for the corporation become effective upon being signed by either the chairperson of the board, a combination of the president and secretary of the corporation, or a plurality of board members. An individual providing a contract or other document to the corporation may be unaware of either the individuals occupying these positions or that corporate policies specify the alternative combinations of signatories that are available for executing the document.
It may be desirable for an electronic signature service to use an organizational structure for an organization to automatically determine one or more appropriate signatories for contracts and other documents.